


Drunken Rescue

by ImagineShannons



Series: Single Chapter Works [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drunk!Hermione, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fred Lives, Fred Weasley Lives, Fremione - Freeform, One Shot, cutie!fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineShannons/pseuds/ImagineShannons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione goes for a girls night out and accidentally calls Fred</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> May add in a second chapter to this - as for now it is complete as a one-shot

Voldemort’s reign over the wizarding world left the Ministry in shambles and though the war had finished over a year ago, order was still being found from the ashes of the broken society. Hermione, seizing the opportunity, applied to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and begun forming higher moral standards in wizarding culture. In this re-establishment, the wizarding world was also brought into the modern age through the introduction of muggle technologies from televisions to pens which had been altered to continue to function while surrounded by magical environments, allowing their use even when in a solely wizard community. Mobile phones were a phenomenon to wizards as they provided the instant communication which owls did not and the conversational replies patronuses – to those skilful enough to produce them - could not deliver.

Work was piling up for Hermione and she had been constantly occupied trying to stay ahead of the steady flow of progress her position demanded. During friday lunch Ginny had called her, something she did even when the situation didn’t deem it necessary as she was obsessed with her new gadget, and inquired about her plans for the evening. So here she was, dressed in a casual yet striking navy dress that fit snuggly down to her waist and flared out at the hem, entering The Hopping Pot to meet her friends. Near the back corner, sat in a booth, sat Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Luna. They’d thought a girls’ night would do them all good and would allow them to catch up without the distraction of quiddich talk from the boys. Everyone had eventually settled after the war to lives they felt comfortable and safe in, it really was a miracle they ended up happy after their devastating pasts. Lavender and the Patil twins had matured from gossiping school girls and had started a makeup company which was actually rather successful with young witches looking to catch the interest of a certain someone. Luna had continued to sell prints of The Quibbler a few quirky self-made accessories while training to become an apprentice of divination under Professor Trelawney. Ginny had been scouted for the national quiddich team and was currently at training to become a member and all seemed right with the world.

As the night progressed, the warm atmosphere and alcohol contributed to give the girls a pleasant buzz. They spoke and laughed for hours as midnight approached until Lavender suggested they go somewhere more lively. Once outside they apparated to a nightclub the Padma suggested in muggle London. It was packed with bodies and the girls all rejoiced. Shot after shot the girls danced with less abandon and laughed with less restraint, loving not having any worries while surrounded by their friends. A few men began to dance with the ladies and while Ginny and Luna rebuffed them, being in stable relationships already, the others enjoyed the feel of the insensible dancing. Hermione was dancing closely with a tall brunette man, around two years her senior and attractive. She couldn’t help but wish that hair to be a lighter, redder color, those arms to be freckled and his smile be more mischievous. She snubbed these thoughts before she settled on them, not desiring to ruin her carefree mood and continued to dance with him. Around two hours later Hermione was feeling queasy from intoxication so signalled she was going out for some fresh air to which Ginny nodded and turned to tell Luna, the other three entangled with partners.

Once free of the confined space and in clearer air Hermione was struck with how drunk she really was. She wobbled and uneasily walked over to sit on the curb to wait for the nausea to die down. After it did she was left in a clouded state and thought it best she go home before she got any worse or hurt herself. She could not just leave unannounced though and un-wanting to return to the stifling club she decided to ring Ginny to tell her she was departing. She pulled out her phone from her small clutch and scrolled down to the ‘W’ section of her contacts. It rung for a surprisingly short time before she answered.

“Heyya Gin, Imma head back now ‘cause I’m not feelin’ too good ‘nd I feeling real cold.” She managed to slur through the receiver.

 _“Hermione? Are you okay?”_ A voice replied that was clearly not Ginny’s. Confused, Hermione pulled the phone away to inspect the screen.

 ‘Fred’

“Ah man I meant to call Gin, I’m sorr’ Fred.” She was about to hang up and try to reach her friend again before Fred’s voice interrupted her.

 _“No no don’t hang up! Hermione wait! What’s the matter you don’t sound right.”_ He sounded concerned.

“Well yeah, we’re at a nightclub, every’nes inside still.”

_“So are you alone? Who’s looking after you?”_

“No one, I was feelin’ bad so I went outside for some air, but I think I’m gonna head home now.”

 _“How are you getting home? Are you going to get a taxi?”_ Though his knowledge of the muggle world was still limited, it made Hermione smile to hear him know what a taxi was.

“Nah I was just gon’ apparate back, I don’ have much money on me.”

_“No that is definitely not a good idea are any of the girls sober? They’d definitely be in a better state to take you.”_

“No we’ve all had pretty much the same ‘mount except what the guy bought for us.”

_“Guys? Are Harry and Ron with you?”_

“No silly this was a girl’s night, the guys we’ve been dancing with.”

 _“Oh god please tell me you watched your drink! You don’t know what they might do!”_ He sounded near hysterical.

“Calm down Fred its okay we’re all together.”

 _“No_ they _are all together,_ you _are on your own!”_

“Huh, oh yeah, don’ worry, I’m on the phone to you.”

_“Merlin Hermione, where are you? I’m going to come and get you.”_

“No don’t worry I can take care of m’self.”

_“Not right now you can’t. You in no state to apparate so I’ll come get you and you can be home in five minutes.”_

“Awwh that’s no fun, I s’ppose you could come, I’m at ‘Sway’ in the middl’ of London somewhere.”

_“Alright I’ll look it up and be there in two minutes.”_

“M’kay see you Fred.” He hung up shortly after she’d managed to say that so she put her phone back in her bag and just sat, watching the people come out of the nightclub and head down the street.

“Well there you are.” She turned to her left, expecting Fred to have popped up already but instead found the boy from earlier – Michael? – so she just smiled and turned back. “Hey, don’t ignore me, I wanted to find you.” He said, seeming slightly annoyed as he sat down next to her on the pavement.

“I came out ‘ere to have a breather. It’s too hot ‘n there.”

“Oh alright, well how bout you come back to mine, I only live round the corner.”

“Nah I don’t think that’d be a good idea, I got to wait for my friend.” She managed to say, referring to Fred.

“You’re friends are all still inside hung up with other people but don’t worry, I’ll look after you.” He began to lean in a bit too close and Hermione leant away, almost falling onto her side as she did.

“N-no I don’t think you should do that.”

“Oh come on, you’ve been flirting with me all night, getting me to buy you drinks.”

“Well I didn’t mean to give you the wrong idea but I wasn’t looking for anything serious in there.” She sobered up slightly, tying to sound convincing however the hours of consumption made it hard to see completely straight.

“Who says it has to be serious?” He then tried to lean in again but Hermione instead stood up, getting out of his reach but swaying on her feet. “Don’t be like that, I know the way you were looking at me, you want this.” He had gotten up and was advancing on her as she stumbled backwards to tying and evade him; he’d gotten her backed against the wall and was still progressing on her.

“Stop it, just leave me alone.”

“Hey!” She heard a call and looked slowly to see Fred rushing over from the alley beside the club. He charged over and shoved the guy away, stepping between him and Hermione defensively.

“Alright calm down mate I’m just trying to take care of my girl.” He stepped forward to try and approach her but Fred stood straighter.

“She’s not your girl so I suggest you just leave her alone.”

“What would you know, we’ve been together all night.”

“Well that’s all well and good but she’s not yours so back off.” But Michael had continued to try and walk around Fred to Hermione. He never got any closer as Fred punched him square in the face.

He crumpled to the floor, slowly getting up before scurrying away mumbling “Alright whatever she wasn’t that hot anyway.”

Fred turned back to Hermione after watching the man retreat in time to catch her as she collapsed from the effort of the events.

“Hermione? Are you okay? He didn’t do anything before I got here did he?”

“F-fred?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” With that she passed out in his arms. He struggled for a moment to pick her up due to her slumped angle but managed to carry her bridal style before heading off back to the vacant alley to apparate back.

Hermione awoke to darkness. Her head was throbbing and she felt nauseous but she also still felt slightly tipsy so she moved herself upright slowly. This wasn’t her room. She looked around, moaning slightly with the effort to see Fred in a chair next to the bed, she must be at Fred’s. A wave of nausea hit her and she rushed up, not caring about her headache as she ran to the bathroom. She had visited the flat frequently in the past months as they had grown closer so she quickly navigated the apartment in the pitch darkness to the bathroom. There, she emptied some of her stomach contents and buckled onto the toilet, knowing another wave was approaching. During the next heave though, she felt cool hands stroking back her hair and holding it at the base of her neck. She turned slightly to see Fred knelt down beside her, smiling softly. She must have woken him so smiled back before quickly turning to empty the rest of her stomach. When she finally felt well enough she flushed the toilet, lowering the lid and sitting back. This didn’t last long as Fred pulled her to him, hesitantly releasing her hair and enfolding his arms around her as she was curled up in his lap.

After the war, George had married Angelina and moved in together leaving Fred to live alone in the large apartment. If she was being completely honest, she’d say she had fallen for Fred in this apartment, during days lazing on the sofa or laughing in the kitchen as Fred attempted to cook them some food. She had thought constantly about telling him to get the rejection over with. She hoped he at least no longer saw has only as Ron’s friend but her own person. Nevertheless these thoughts were always shot down as she considered all she would be losing. No more comfortable silences as she read a book on his sofa while her wrote new concepts for pranking items, no more giggles as he tickled her into conceding in the small debates they argued over, none of it would likely happen again. So she had stayed silent, admiring him quietly while he concentrated on something or other and daydreaming while away from him.

“How much do you remember?” He broke the silence.

“Uhh, I remember you punching that guy.” He huffed out a laugh at that and she raised herself to look at his face “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry, besides, I make a rather charming knight in shining armour.”

She smiled up at him “That you do.”

“You had me worried though, I couldn’t find the nightclub so I ended up just apparating around randomly, thought I’d never find you.”

“You did though and for that I’m grateful, who knows what would have happened.”

At this, Fred winced and looked away “Please don’t I’d rather not think about it and just thank Merlin I found you in time.” She raised her hand to his cheek, turning his face towards her again. Their eyes met and they began to lean into each other. Fred pulled away very suddenly just as their lips were about to touch. “I shouldn’t be doing this, you’re probably still affected by the alcohol.”

“Well I’m not doing anything I wouldn’t have done anyway.” That had been a lie, she never would have gotten up the nerve to lean forward again if she was sober but she knew she’d kick herself if she didn’t at least try. She leant so their foreheads rested on each other, dividing her gaze between Fred’s lips and his eyes, waiting for him to make the next move or pull away again but his gaze seemed fixed on her lips.

“Oh fuck it.” With that he leant the rest of the way, capturing her lips with his. It was a simple kiss, nothing too heated as though they were testing the waters. They pulled away after a long minute, their lips still brushing together and occasionally sealing again in a loving caress. When they finally pulled away, Hermione searched his eyes, looking for any regret but found only an apprehensive, panicked expression. Hermione stayed there, still curled up on the bathroom floor, studying him for an eon until she couldn’t take the stillness any longer.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Merlin, that was my fault. I just- you worried me a lot and I couldn’t take it.”

 _'Oh, he was only concerned so he panicked, idiot, of course he doesn’t like you.'_ She pulled away, dejected. “I’ll just go, I think I’m well enough to not splinch myself.” She turned, wanting to first collect her shoes from wherever Fred and left them when he got up and grabbed her arm loosely; she could pull away if she so wished but he got her attention.

“No you don’t have to leave, I was just being stupid and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable but I’ve wanted to do that for a while so I’m glad I at least tried.”

She turned back slowly “You- you’ve wanted to for a while?”

“Merlin Hermione of course I have I’m utterly bonkers for you.” He said it as though it was obvious.

“Oh.” Not knowing what else to say, she just stood and looked at him, that worry still etched into her face as he brain whizzed.

“It won’t happen again, I promise, I know you don’t like me back and I’ve accepted that.”

“Fred.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re an idiot.” She walked the few steps between them and kissed him. That silly man whom she was in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if you liked this and there's any specific Fremione stuff that you want to see, comment and I will try to fit each one into my next fics, thanks


End file.
